Harry Dursley
by Hi im Barry Scot
Summary: The Dursley raise Harry as their own son see what they unwittingly cause trying to keep Harry's identity a secret from him.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Dursley - Something's Wrong.

**Lets get the most important part out of the way i do not own harry potter so anything that you recognize from JKs work probably comes from her. **

Nearly 10 years had passed since the Dursleys awoke to find their nephew on their front doorstep, Privet drive hadn't changed much since that fateful day. The Sun rose on the same immaculate front garden and lit up the bronze number four on the Dursleys front door, it crept into the living room. In fact the only way to see how much the Dursleys lives had changed was that instead of 1 boy on the family pictures spread across the room there were two.

Even though the second boy did not look much like the other Dursleys his jet black hair untameable no matter how hard Petunia tried covering his forehead hiding his lightning shaped birthmark and his bright emerald green eyes a stark contrast to the blue and brown of the rest of the Dursleys, it was clear he was apart of a happy and loving family.

Today, the 23rd of June, was a special day for young Harry Dursley and his twin Dudley, today for the only time in his life he would turn eleven and they were going to the zoo! He awoke to the smell of his mother cooking bacon.

Harry eagerly got dressed and rushed downstairs happy to see two mounds presents on the table quickly counting he realized he had an extra present than Dudley they had been secretly fighting for their parents favour, Harry wanted the practice to ensure he inherited Grunnings from Vernon whereas Dudley was just interested in getting as many presents as possible.

As Dudley arrived the larger boy didn't seem worried about Harry having more presents he had gotten used to it but he still had more than last year and so long as the Racing bike he desperately wanted was there he didn't care.

Harry didn't truly care for presents, he liked playing with the vast collection of games he got but the real use he had was getting what he wanted from the children at school everyone wanted to play with the latest games and would do almost anything to use his toys.

After the bacon and pancakes Petunia made and unwrapping the mountains of presents it was time for the zoo,

Harry and Dudley had a great time looking around the different enclosures with their friends at lunch they both got treated to a Sunday Dudley wasn't happy with his, he had always been greedy about food, another thing which made him different to his twin Harry, so Petunia got him a bigger one and the old one got shared with Harry and Dudley's friends.

After lunch they headed to the reptile habitats it was a sunny day and most of the reptiles were just bathing in the sun. Dudley was getting bored.

"Harry can you make it move, its boring" he said pointing at a large boa constrictor.

Harry looked at the snake, shrugged.

"you know any tricks?" he asked the snake sarcastically.

The snake raised its head looking at Harry, and Harry could thought its hissing sounded like a tired "_shoo_".

"this is boring" moaned Dudley "lets go watch the lions they actually did something"

Harry gave a final look at the snake he could swear it stuck its tongue out at **him**.

"yeah lets go"

The rest of the summer passed as normal choosing the toys he would want to keep for himself and the ones he would give away for favours, going to the park with his and Dudley's gang.

Until one day the 31st July, a letter arrived.

Vernon went to get the post that morning much like he would every morning he put the pile of post on the kitchen table as he ate his breakfast leafing through the post for anything interesting.

"bill...bill...bill..." he was muttering but when he looked at the next letter his face turned white as if he had seen a ghost, "Pe pe Petunia, quickly come here look."

Harry was curious now what would spook his dad so badly he tried to look at the letter but all he could see way the word "potter".

Petunia came bustling over from the dishes, she took one look at the letter and.

"OUT BOTH OF YOU" she screamed at Harry and Dudley, they had never been sent out of a room before much less been yelled at by their mother.

Dudley screwed up his face getting ready to unleash his most potent weapon 'crocodile tears'.

"bu bu but i'm still eating" he managed between deep sobbing breaths.

"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER" yelled Vernon "you can eat later" he added more softly. "Now Get OUT!"

Harry swiped a sausage from his plate the he and Dudley hurried out of the room. only to press their ears to the door to try and hear what was going on. Soon they were jostling for the best spot by the keyhole, Harry knew Dudley would win Dudley was so much heavier, so Harry got the sausage out for Dudley.

"i get the keyhole, you get the sausage" he told Dudley "deal?"

"Deal".

Harry pressed his eye against the keyhole trying to find out what why his parents had reacted like that to a letter, he couldn't hear everything they were saying but they looked worried.

"what do we do Vernon?"

"i don't know" sighed Vernon clearly thinking, after a long pause " ... we can't hide from these people we know that from the past no matter how often we moved they always knew where to find us"

"I can't bear to lose him" sobbed Petunia.

"Maybe there is a way he wont find out" Comforted Vernon.

"Right of course.. its not like he is famous in their world or anything... Oh wait he bloody is!" Petunia hissed.

"look I will think of something, I've never let you down before have I?"

"I trust you Vernon but I don't know if we can get out of this one"

"Okay Boys you can come finish your breakfast now" Vernon called.

Dudley rushed past harry almost knocking him down in his eagerness to eat, Harry made his way back to his seat looking between his parents, Petunia seemed unable to meet his eyes.

"what was that about dad?" Harry asked knowing Vernon wasn't going to tell him.

"oh nothing son, just a bill a bit higher than we thought thats all don't worry we will take care of it" Vernon lied smoothly.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully Harry was soon in bed still wondering what had caused such a fuss but unable to figure out what it was.

The next day Harry came down for breakfast already finding Vernon and Petunia up, as he entered the room they stopped talking looked at harry with the sort of look he only got when he was in trouble, so never.

"What sort of a childish prank is this" Vernon accused waving a letter at harry "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, who did you put up to this nonsense"

Harry had no idea what Vernon was talking about "Can I see it?"

Vernon handed the letter to Harry scowling

_Dear Mr Harry Dursley_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1st September, we await your owl by no later than 31st July_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonnagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the letter the hand writing was oddly similar to Petunia's own,

"Await your owl? what does that mean?" Harry pondered out loud.

"Well you should know its addressed to you" Vernon attacked.

"I've never heard of this place in my life dad I swear" harry pleaded willing Vernon to believe him as much as he could, whenever he had tried this in the past people oddly seemed to listen to him more, but for once he was actually telling the truth.

"We will see about that boy, I shall write back to this 'school' and get to the bottom of this, if I find out you are lying you will be sorry" Vernon promised.

Vernon started writing a reply occasionally snarling away muttering under his breath, Harry sat to have his breakfast.

A few hours later whilst Harry was watching T.V and Vernon was reading the paper they heard a tapping from the window.

Vernon got up to take a look "what on earth!" Harry heard him in the other room. Getting up to go see what surprised his dad Harry rounded the corner seeing his father with something in his hands the window open and what he could swear was a bird flying away.

"what was that?" he asked

"Its the reply from that school" Vernon told harry reading the letter.

"Really, I thought that was a joke"

"It might be a joke, but they seem to take themselves serious enough"

"So what is it magician school for like card tricks and pulling rabbits out of a hat?" Harry couldn't imagine why you want to go to school just to learn how to entertain kids at parties.

"They seem to think they do real magic" snorted Vernon "apparently their is a whole community of real wizards and witches living in London in some place called Diagon Alley they even have some instructions on how to get there, these pranksters sure have gone to a lot of trouble"

"Do you think it could be real?" Harry was curious "I don't see how this can hurt us i mean their not asking for money or anything are they?"

"Not yet no, I guess it doesn't hurt to have a look" agreed Vernon.

So the whole family prepared for a trip into London the next day, Petunia kept making Harry wear a big hat over his face forcing his hair down so it completely covered his birthmark.

They all got into the car and drove into London, parking not far from the pub which supposedly was the entrance to the wizarding world.

Walking up the highstreet Vernon saw the Pub in question.

"Here it is" pausing for dramatic affect "The Leaky Cauldron, what dreadful place"

It did look bad, the walls were dark peeling the windows looked to be covered in mould so bad they were no longer transparent.

"if you ask me this is some elaborate scheme to try and get customers" Vernon joked "well lets go get to the bottom of this"

He strode in through the front doors the rest of the family following him in.

Surprisingly it was a lot nicer inside and quite busy too oddly dressed people wearing pointy hats and robes sat and stood around the pub, which seemed bigger on the inside, drinking bizarrely coloured sometimes fizzing sometimes smoking drinks.

Looking around them the Dursleys found the bar, Vernon walked straight up to the bartender.

"You got me very good" Vernon cried out.

The man looked a little confused "Err.. Hello I'm Tom... can I help you?"

"Yes yes you can drop the act, I got your letter my boys a wizard is he very funny, what is this then? You got Framed? I have to admit you had me for a moment with all these actors dressed up like fools" Vernon was grinning almost manically.

Tom seemed to have no idea what Vernon was talking about, then realisation dawned on him. "Oh you must be muggles ey? starting at Hogwarts are you?" he said turning to look at Harry. "You can get to Diagon Alley just through there" Pointing to a door "Hey Kingsley.. help these people into Diagon Alley.. their Muggles"

"Alright Tom but you owe me I'm off duty you know" a large man in Robes and hat got up from his table motioning for the Dursleys to follow him.

"Yeah yeah I'll get you a drink on the house you old extortionist" Called Tom.

Smiling Kingsley spoke to Vernon "Follow me this way, I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt an Auror for the Ministy" seeing their lack of comprehension he added "Kind of like one of your police officers"

They walked out into a dead end with just a few bins and a brick wall.

"where now Mr Shacklebolt" mocked Vernon.

The Man whipped out a long stick prodded a few of the bricks.

Harry couldn't believe what happened next, the walls started disappearing into each other folding away leaving a Gateway into a busy street filled with more robed figures.

"Welcome to the centre of magical Britain" Kingsley announced.

Dursleys looked around them in awe even Vernon didn't seem to have an explanation for all of this, up and down the street wizards and witches walked going into shops with strange and wonderful merchandise, a large group of children were gathered around the window of a shop which seemed to sell nothing more than sweeping brooms. Owls flew over head carrying parcels in every direction and between or the wizards and witches Harry was sure he could see the occasional Half sized man with long ears and oddly coloured skin.

"The first place you will want to go to will be Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank." Kingsley said breaking the Dursleys out of their stupor "Follow me this way"

and with that the wizard started walking down the street towards a huge white marble building the Dursleys hastily followed suit.

Vernon seemed to have gotten over his initial surprise and was looking at the various Witches and Wizards with a mixture of fear and disgust on his face, Dudley on the other hand was taking note of every shop and stall which seemed to sell food, they made their way past shops selling everything you ever thought was just a children's tale from Cauldrons and magic books to robes hats and wands.

It didn't take long for them to reach the bank.

"I'll leave you to your shopping now, if you can't find anything just ask a shopkeeper for help" Kingsley told them, then thinking of something he added "oh and Gringotts is run by goblins but don't worry they are very good with money" and with that he left them walking towards the pub no doubt to collect on that drink.

"Well then follow me boys" Harry was surprised at how well Vernon was reacting usually anything which surprised him made him angry.

The Dursleys nervously climbed the steps up into the bank pushing open the large doors entering a huge hallway that Harry could swear was bigger than it looked from the outside, their were the halfmen, Goblins around the room weighing metals speaking to wizards and leading families through small exits around the room.

"Now wait here you two" Vernon told Harry and Dudley "I'll go speak to one of these... nice men about getting some of this wizard money" he looked a little sick just thinking about it.

But with a visible act of determination he and Petunia walked up to one of the goblins at the desks

Harry could see them talking seemingly not agreeing about something the Goblin getting visibly angry until Vernon seemed to hand something to the goblin whose eyes filled with greed, nodded and smiled at Vernon.

Vernon then turned to Harry and Dudley beckoning them over.

"Griphook take Mr... Dursley" the goblin seemed to have to force the name to leave his mouth "to his vault" Motioning for another goblin to lead the Dursleys onwards he then turned back to the queues of wizards "Next!"

"Right this way" the goblin named Griphook called leading them towards one of the doors harry had seen earlier, passing through the door they entered a tunnel with a track on the floor and a large mine cart.

"In the cart you get now" Griphook told them.

"You expect me to get in that? don't you have lifts or something a little less ridiculous" Vernon complained.

"If it were up to me.. 'Sir' you would have to pay for the mine cart best way to travel" Matching Vernon's malice Griphook replied "Now if you want your money get in the cart"

Grumbling about backwards technology Vernon clambered into the cart and the rest of the Dursleys followed him in. No sooner than they were all in the cart safely did the goblin pull on a lever and the cart surge forward faster than Harry had expected the Dursleys were jerked backwards with the acceleration but the cart didnt stop speeding up faster and faster it went down the tunnel then, it dropped the tunnel went nearly straight down the family fell forwards in the cart trying to brace themselves against the sides to stop themselves from crushing each other. Faster and faster the cart went twisting and turning through rocky tunnels, Harry couldn't help but think this was a ride people would pay and queue for a ride like this in the normal world but wizards got a thrill like this every time they went to the bank. Extraordinary. Dudley however was less impressed he was rapidly turning a shade of green matching the goblins. Griphook noticed.

"If you will all please look to the right" he called as the cart turned left and at the exact moment that Dudley spilled his guts over the right side. "you learn to spot the sickies quickly on this job" the goblin grinned wickedly.

The Cart's speed finally stabilized no longer getting faster but still hurtling through the tunnels at breakneck speeds, they were heading deeper and depper the track now splitting off into tunnels and the tunnels breaking out into huge caverns some with huge doors in the walls as they got deeper harry saw a glimpse of a gigantic lizard curled up as if sleeping outside one of these doors.

"What was that?!"

"Just a little bit of security, nothing to be worried about" Griphook had a crazy look on his face "Nobody ever steals from gringotts and gets away with it, not like your muggle banks were all you need is a bag over your head and a firework stick to get rich quick"

Vernon took offense but wisely chose to keep his mouth shut as that was the only thing stopping him from doing a Dudley.

As they got deeper harry noticed the cart start to slow down, Griphook pulled a lever the Cart shot off to the left straight towards the nearest Door, the cart hurled itsself towards the door barely slowing.

"YOUR GOING TO CRASH!" Vernon yelled panicked by the insane look on the goblins face.

Just as they were about to slam straight into the door the cart stopped throwing the Dursleys out of the cart and depositing them roughly on the stone floor, only Harry and Griphook managed to stay in the cart.

Griphook looked at Harry "Right Mr Po..Dursley here is your vault" gesturing to the Large metal vault door with an engraved 687 in the door.

The Goblin approached the vault door taking a metal key out from his satchel he placed the key into the lock opening the door. What lay inside took Harry's breath away, Gold and Silver was piled in heaps fit for a dragon the room was nearly overflowing with coins.

"This is all mine?" Harry couldn't believe what he could see with this much money he could surely do whatever he wanted.

"Thats right son it said in the letter Hogwarts has a fund for all err what was it muggle born students" explained Vernon.

"I'll be waiting outside to take you back to the surface" Griphook informed them taking a seat on the edge of the cart.

The Dursleys walked into the entrance to Harry's vault. As soon as they were out of Griphooks hearing Vernon steered Harry to one side.

"Listen to me boy, I don't trust these Goblins" he said spitting the word out "They want your money to stay in their vaults I say you take as much as you can out now and put it in a real bank or something"

Harry did as his dad told him, Vernon might be quick to jump to conclusions without thinking things through but he always had a good sense of what to do with money in Harry's experience, He started to fill his backpack with the large gold coins figuring they were worth the most whilst Vernon told the rest of the Dursleys to do the same. After about 15 minutes or so there bags now weighing alot more, Harry was straining to hold his they left the vault, Griphook gave them an exasperated look seeing the lack of trust on the families faces.

"Ready?"

"Get us out of here" Grumbled Vernon.

Getting back into the cart the family prepared for a much slower journey up the tracks, but somehow the cart was travelling at nearly as ludicrous speeds. Harry kept a look out for the giant lizard trying to get a better look to see what it was but they must have gone another way to the surface as he couldn't spot it on their way to the surface.

Not long after they had left the bank and were looking through the list of bizarre shopping they had to do. They decided to get a the basics first things that they at least were familiar with, Heading to a shop supposedly selling magical trunks. Looking through the selection Harry had a hard time believing some of things the trunks claimed to do and so did Vernon by the sounds of it.

"bigger on the inside what a load of rubbish bunch of scam artists these wizards" but opening the trunk the size of a small washing case and sticking his arm inside and waving it around he soon found himself eating his words "well I'll be dammed"

In the end the settled on a middle of the range trunk with Lightening charms and a enlarging spell after buying the trunk they tried to discreetly pour the gold from Harry's vault into the trunk all the while throwing furtive looks around as if expecting to be robbed.

Next they headed to a tailor for Harry's school robes, he couldn't believe he was really going to be forced to dress like one of these people but apparently it was school uniform so they walked into Madam Malkins, selecting some new robes Vernon and Petunia left Harry to get his measurements done.

When the woman was nearly done taking Harry's measurements a pale faced blonde boy entered the shop, he stood near Harry waiting to be served with an air of self importance about him, Harry had dealt with these types before all you had to do was make them believe you thought the same as them and they were useful allies.

"Hullo" the boy said "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes"

"My Fathers next door buying books and mothers just up the street looking at wands " drawled the boy sounding bored "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms, I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I will bully father into buying one and smuggle it in somehow"

Harry immediately liked the boy he knew what he wanted and how to get it.

"Have you got your own broom" he continued on.

"Not a racing one" Harry replied trying to hide his ignorance.

"Oh, play Quidditch at all?" The boy seemed to sound less bored as he went on.

"I was hoping to start soon" Harry replied watching the boys face close "my parents haven't let me before"

"oh that sucks, my dad lets me play he says it will be a crime if I don't play for my house, and I must say I agree, you know what house your going to be in yet?"

"well you know what they say only one way to find out" Harry bluffed.

"Yeah true I guess, but I know I will be in slytherin, all of our family have been - imagine being hufflepuff I think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"I don't think I could live with the shame" Harry said hoping the boy would talk about something he knew anything about.

"I say look at those to muggles my fathers talking too"

"What?" Harry said trying to get a look but Madam Malkin stopped him from turning as she fitted his new robes.

"They look so clueless, I guess they managed to breed another muggleborn idiot"

"Yeah, those muggleborns are starting to take over, I mean you could even be talking to one and not even know it" Harry said ironically.

"Eugh, I don't want muggle germs" the boy said in mock disgust.

"All right dear we are all done now" Madam Malkin told Harry.

"I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then" the boy called "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy"

Reaching the door Harry called back "I'm Harry the one and only I'll be seeing you around" closing the door behind him he decided not to greet his parents until draco was no longer staring at them as if he was in a zoo. Dudley followed him out of the shop when Madam Malkin woke him were he had fallen asleep.

Harry slowly walked towards his parents who were talking to a Tall blonde man clearly Draco's father, they looked slightly nervous and Harry couldn't hear all of what they said.

"Can you make sure know one finds out or not?" he heard Vernon ask.

"Don't worry Mr Dursley I'll make sure no one ever knows the truth" The Wizard said leaving the couple

"Oh Harry, Dudley your finished" Petunia called to them

"Dad can I buy a broom?" Harry asked Vernon a plan forming in his mind.

"No son its not on the list" Vernon told Harry gently not liking to deny him a gift.

"But dad that blonde boy at the shop is going to get one" Harry began "and we don't want to be made to look poor by one of _these_ lot do you?" he asked rhetorically knowing how proud Vernon was.

"hmm well I guess the list was more of a guideline anyway, we don't want these people to think they are better than us do we"

Harry went to go and get his schoolbooks whilst the Dursleys went to the broom store to pick out a broom for Harry, getting his list out he started making his way through the many shelves of the store looking for the ones he needed.

"You wont find them over there" a voice came from behind him.

Turning Harry saw the owner of the voice a girl with big bushy hair and teeth slightly too large for her own mouth. "You are looking for first year school books aren't you? I've already read the recommended books on the list of course I just came back here for some extra light reading" she continued on.

Oh great she was one of those, too smart for their own good but not smart enough to realise people didn't like smart people. However no matter how annoying she would be people like her could be useful.

"Thanks I had no idea where I was looking" harry replied evenly "Did you come here often before you got your Hogwarts invitation?"

"Oh no! my parents are non magical, we were so surprised about when the letter arrived, My dad, he's a dentist, didn't believe it for a second the school had to send Professor McGonnagall to come and prove it!" she said all this in the space of a few second without breathing, this was going to be difficult.

"Yeah i suppose it must be quite a surprise for you" Harry replied trying to sound empathetic.

"Oh yes it really was but then McGonnagall turned into a cat right before our eyes, there was no way it was a trick or anything and I mean its quite impressive magic isn't it I looked it up in the books she must be a really powerful witch only a few people in the world are animagi"

Did she ever shut up?

"In fact not even Professor Dumbledore who most people say is the most powerful wizard in the world I mean he did defeat Grindelwald and even You know who was supposed to be scared of him!"

That would be a no. Who was this You know who person though and Grindelwald?

"I hear that Harry Potter is meant to be starting Hogwarts this year but he hasn't been seen since he defeated You know who when he was just a baby, of course some people say that it wasn't Harry who defeated him that he and James duelled and the draw killed both of them but they are just conspiracies really Dumbledore was one of the first to arrive and he seems to think it was Harry though he wont say how a baby could of beaten the most powerful dark lord alive"

"Yeah its pretty hard to believe" Harry replied thinking to himself he needed to learn all about the magical worlds history.

"So are your parents wizards then?" She asked switching subjects without a moments hesitation.

"Yes, but they are not very famous I'm afraid" he lied.

"I'm so worried that I will be rubbish compared to all the wizarding children i mean you have been learning about magic since you grew up and I've only just found out about it, its not fair is it" She sounded genuinely distraught, probably the thought of not knowing more than everyone else scaring her.

"Yes well about that if you study hard I'm sure no one will know you aren't from a magical family, Actually it would be a good idea if you pretend you are from a small magical family maybe from another country" Harry continued, now was the time to make an ally out of this girl.

"Why? I mean there's nothing wrong with being a" she hesitated " muggle is there?"

"No of course not" Harry said reassuring her "But some of the magical families don't like muggleborn children its best to just pretend you are one of them" Trying to explain in way she would understand "its a bit like how some British people see immigrants coming and taking what they think its theirs, its silly I know but sometimes its better to not make a target out of yourself"

"Hmm" she looked thoughtful "I Don't like it but i guess its a good idea atleast until i have caught up with them on magic" A look came over her face the sort of look a girl might get when she is going to save all the cute little animals in the world and change how everybody thinks. "maybe I could start a club for muggles, I could call it something like, Magical & Unmagicals Dismiss Beliefs Long Outdated & Ousting of Differences Society."

"Good idea," Harry agreed "just wait till you are out of school to start it"

"mm hmm" clearly too busy dreaming about how she was going to change the world to hear Harry.

"So are we friends" Harry asked sticking his hand out.

She looked surprised as if she had rarely heard the word before "Yes Yes of course we are, I'm Hermione Granger by the way"

"Harry Dursley, Pleased to meet you, I'll see you at school" he said shaking her hand.

"Goodbye Harry" she called to him as he went to get his books.

Harry quickly found the books he would need for the year as well as a book on modern history of magical Britain in an attempt to pass off as a born wizard.

He left the store and started walking to Quality quidditch supplies to meet back up with his family but was distracted walking past another shop.

"What on earth have you got Harry!?" came the shrill voice of Petunia as Harry left the store.

"Meet Hedgwig everyone" Harry gestured toward the Snowy owl in the cage he was carrying.

"Take that thing right back were you found it, its probably got rabies or something"

"But Mum the wizards don't have a normal postman! if I don't get an Owl I wont be able to write to you" Harry reasoned.

"There is no way that is coming home with us, I'm sure there is another way for you to send us letters without turning our house into an aviary" Petunia hated animals.

"There really isn't mum trust me I asked them, I don't want this ugly bird either but it would be so much worse to not speak to you until Christmas" Hedgwig gave harry an angry glare as he spoke.

"Oh Harry I'm going to miss you so much" Petunia was on the edge of tears and embraced Harry in the middle of the street "the bird can stay but it better not make a mess"

"Look son we got you a broom" Vernon declared giving Harry an opportunity to escape Petunia.

"they call it a Silver Star" Vernon declared seemingly very proud of his purchase "The shop keep said they are very rare because they are an older broom and when it comes to magic older is better or so I'm informed, Completely backwards the nutters!"

"Oh wow dad thanks!" Harry genuinely happy to have a broom the fact it was older even better he could say it was passed on to him from his grandfather.

"Well that's everything on your list once we have gotten you a wand, lets hurry up and get that done so we can return to the real world" Harry was so far quite impressed with his fathers behaviour usually if anyone did anything that he didn't understand it would quickly spark Vernon's anger but Vernon had managed to remain calm the entire time since leaving Gringotts only glaring at the various Witches and Wizards in their robes as they headed towards the wand shop, Olivanders.

Entering the shop Harry looked around, it was a tall room with rows of boxes suspiciously like a shoe shop there was a ladder against a row of boxes but no one in the shop at all thinking the owner out for food Harry turned to leave.

"I've been wondering when you would come to see me Mr Potter" Came a strangely eerie voice as a elderly man appeared from the back of the shop.

"Sorry Sir I think you have me confused with someone else, its Dursley, Harry Dursley."

"Is it how interesting Mr Dursley, I am of course Olivander" he said putting a strange inflection on his surname "Are you here for your wand choosing?" It seemed more of a statement than a question but Harry answered anyway.

"Yes sir, how does it work do I just pick a wand I like?"

"The wand will choose you Harry you will know when you have the right one" Olivander explained.

Without a further word Olivander started to pick wands off of the shelves giving them to harry the first few he held the man snatched back from Harry before they had even touched his finger tips muttering under his breath the whole time. After a few minutes of this with dozens of discarded wands Harry was beginning to wonder if he would ever find a wand which would work for him.

"hmm I wonder, yes it might work" he heard Olivander mutter.

"What is it?"

"oh just a hunch lets see shall we" he continued cryptically reaching to one of the higher shelves for a case. reaching into the box he drew out a wand and handed it to Harry, immediately Harry could feel something different as he took hold of the wand almost a warm sensation in his hand.

"Holly eleven inches with a Phoenix feather core" The wizard told harry without being asked. "Go on then giving to a whirl"

unsure what to do Harry waved the wand and gold sparks leapt from the wand. Harry's jaw dropped some part of him ever since being told about magic had not believed it was real but he had felt that it was no trick it was real.

Olivander on the other hand had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Whats wrong sir? isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes yes of course it is but so curious very curious indeed, Mr ... Dursley." Again the amused tone at Harry's name.

"Whats curious?"

"The phoenix that gave the feather in your wand Harry only gave one other feather. I remember that wand thirteen and a half inches made of yew but the curious thing is who that wand went to." The man could of been a host for a Quiz show he seemed to enjoy the suspense so much.

"yes that wand went to the boy who would become He Who Shall Not Be Named"

Well that sounded ominous but was this the same unnamed man as You Know Who. If not wizards seemed to have a werid aversion to giving people names.

"Oh really, that is werid isn't it" Harry replied feigning understanding at how this was significant. "So can I buy this one?"

"It is the best match you will find, seven galleons Mr Dursley, how curious indeed."

Harry paid the man and left almost too quickly he was getting the creeps from Mr Olivander he seemed to look at Harry as if he knew a secret.

Meeting back up with the rest of his family who had opted to stay outside away from all the unnaturalness that was magic too them, They quickly made their way back out of Diagon Alley, passerbys often giving Harry a second glance before shaking their heads.

It didn't take long for them to drive back to Privet Drive.

The next few days could not have passed any quicker for Harry he filled his time reading as much of the background history of magic both from his history book which seemed almost entirely about goblin rebellions (it was surprising wizards trusted them to look after their money with the number of wars fought) and his modern history book which described in brief detail the rise and fall of Grindlewald and a more in depth account of You Know Who, but still Harry had no idea what this mans real name was. His downfall was seemingly caused by a baby known as the boy who lived or Harry Potter but had not been seen since he defeated the Dark Lord and some even speculated that he didn't really survive the fight.

He tried to test out his silver star but had no idea how it worked it seemed like just a normal broom to him a pity it didn't come with an instruction manual.

The day he would go to school soon arrived, a teary eyed Petunia was packing Harry's things acting as if someone had died and soon they left for the train station. One thing had puzzled Harry about the instructions it had said the train would be on a platform nine and three quarters but he was sure that was not a real platform. They arrived at the station and stood between platforms nine and ten.

"They couldn't just have a normal train" Vernon complained "they had to do another disappearing brick wall trick or some other nonsense show-offs"

"I guess we will just have to wait for someone to show us how to get through dad"

"Hmphh! we will see about that!" Vernon declared strolling over to the brick archway reaching out to poke the wall but as soon as he touched the wall his hand seemed to go inside of it. "haha easy"

"Oh harry I'm going to miss you so much" Petunia sobbed giving harry a wet kiss on the cheek

They said there goodbyes but Hedgwig was starting draw attention after all Owls were not common pets, and so Harry bravely strolled toward the barrier "I'll meet you back here for christmas" he smiled stepping through the barrier.

Lucius Malfoy had not been idle since his 'accidental' meeting with the Dursleys, they had unwittingly given him permission to use magic on the boy hopefully bypassing any of the protections Dumbledore had placed on the child and he could now get rid of the boy and he had heard of just the way to do it without it being possibly linked to him.

Harry came out of the Barrier with a odd feeling like he had travelled a lot further than a few steps, in fact looking around everything felt wrong but there he was on a platform clearly surrounded by obviously magical people.

**AN thankyou for reading not really alot happening in this chapter i mainly wanted it to show the differences to how my Harry interacts with characters compared to canon Harry, for anyone who is wondering Olivander goes along with harry on the dursley thing thinking its a cover to avoid the press/fans.**


	2. Meeting the competition

Harry Dursley - Meeting the competition

_**Disclaimer, all JKRs and not mine i am merely a lunatic let into the back garden that is her world.**_

Harry stepped away from the entrance looking around to see if he recognised anyone form his trip to Diagon Alley he couldn't see Draco or the bookworm Hermione but he did see the next best thing a food stall, the Dursleys had not wanted to go anywhere near wizarding food who knows what it was made of after all but Harry was hungry and was going to have to get used to the food one way or the other so he might as well start of with the sweets right?

Going over to the plump lady at the stall he picked one of everything to try.

"Hungry are we dear?"

"Just a bit of a sweet tooth" Harry replied giving her a warm smile. "so do I get a discount for bulk buying" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"hmm " she replied pursing her lips "I'll round it down for you love"

Harry paid the money took his goods and boarded the train to find a compartment.

He headed towards the back of the train passing through the carriages he saw the unmistakable blond hair of Draco Malfoy sitting with a black haired girl, Harry opened the door to the compartment and stepped inside.

"hey Malfoy mind if I join you?" he asked.

Malfoy looked confused when Harry spoke "Who are you?"

"Harry Dursley we met buying school robes re-"

"Oh of course how could I forget, how are you Harry." Malfoy interrupted.

"Doing good adjusting to wizarding Britain well, Did you manage to get your broom on board?"

"oh i didn't bother too much hassle" the boy replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

"adjusting to wizarding Britain, are you a muggleborn then?" The black haired girl asked with a hint of distaste to her tongue.

"Oh no, my family has been living in the U.S for the last few decades but fortunately my parents thought Hogwarts would be a better education. Sorry I didn't get your name?"

"Im sure if you can recognise a Malfoy then you can figure out who I am" She sneered in response and went back to staring out the window.

Harry took a seat with Malfoy "Well I managed to get my shooting star in anyway if you like we can go riding at school" he offered.

Malfoy perked up a bit losing a bit of his self important composure, " That would be great, you really have a shooting star? they are meant to be brand new i hear they have the best handling of any broom to date!"

That's weird why did Malfoy think the broom was new it was meant to be 30 years old or so, either way he seemed impressed.

"Yeah I haven't had the chance to try it out been busy with moving"

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team then Harry i bet they will take you with that broom"

"Well to be honest they don't play Quidditch in the U.S so i don't know very much a bout the game"

"Oh don't worry its simple really, I'll explain" Malfoy offered.

The black haired girl let out a groan as Malfoy went into a detailed explanation of all the different balls and players involved.

Harry listened intently it sounded like Quidditch was the most popular wizarding sport similar to Muggle Football, he loved the chaotic nature of the game and how the score could be turned around by just one play games could last for just a few seconds or even weeks in extreme cases.

He barely noticed the train pulling away from the station sealing his fate in this strange new world.

Slowly the talk moved away from Quidditch both boys excited for the start of school.

"I don't suppose you have heard how they sort us into the different houses have you Harry? whenever I ask my dad he wont tell me anything."

"I dunno do you reckon it will be some sort of a test or maybe it will just be like when you get a wand" Harry replied glad they were talking about something he knew as little about as Malfoy "it didn't say anything in Hogwarts a history"

"You actually read that?"

"Yeah well I wanted to know what was so special that I was moving half way across the world for." Harry lied, it was partly true at least.

"Doesn't matter what the test is me and my cousin will be in slytherin" The Girl spoke for the first time since the train left the station "our family always goes to slyherin" She said meanginfully.

"I'll be in slytherin too" Malfoy declared "what about you Dursley?"

Harry shrugged "I don't know so long as its not Hufflepuff I don't mind"

"what you would be happy to be in Gryffindor!?" The girl sounded shocked.

"Oh I guess not, guess I will just have to wait and see what the test will be"

"I hope you will be in slytherin see if we can get on the team together" Malfoy grinned.

"yeah me too" Harry said honestly, slytherin did sound like the best house.

"Get lost you two I need to get changed we will be there soon I think" The Girl ordered.

The two boys left the compartment, standing outside Harry turned to Malfoy,

"Who is she anyway?" he asked

"You really don't know?" Malfoy said surprised "I thought you were just winding her up being famous really goes to some peoples head."

"Honestly I don't know, My parents aren't really into politics"

"Well I can't tell you, she'd probably be mad at me and that's something you don't want, but I will give you a clue its something to do with her hair." he offered.

That didn't help harry at all what was she from a family of famous Hairdressers?

They went back into the compartment after the girl gave them the signal. Malfoy and Harry looked at her expectantly but she remained sat in her seat.

"Come on we need to get changed too" Said Malfoy

"Well don't let you stop" she replied making no effort to move.

"we can't get changed in here with you your a girl"

"Then I suggest you find somewhere else to change" The girl replied a treacherous smile touching the edge of her lips.

"ugh come on then Harry" stepping back out of the compartment they looked around for a empty compartment seeing them all taken they settled for the hallway as it seemed deserted.

A few minutes after they had finished changing the train started to slow down.

"We must be nearly there" Malfoy said trying to keep the nerves from his voice. Harry couldn't blame him he was beginning to panic a little bit.

The three of them gathered there trunks and got ready to leave as the train stopped at a station peering outside he could see a sign reading Hogsmeade.

The three stepped out into the throng of students leaving the train, looking to see where they were meant to go seeing some older students heading towards an exit they began to follow until they heard a loud voice bellowing

"Right then. First years this way, please! First years, don't be shy. Come on now hurry up!"

Gradually the student body split up the majority heading towards the exit the first years gathered round a giant man he was easily twice as tall as Vernon and even broader.

"Right then, this way to the boats. Come on now. follow me."

They came to the shore of a huge lake, Malfoy seeing another boy he recognised went over to say hello.

"Ok then, two to a boat. Don't dawdle"

Harry and the still unknown girl went to one of the boats.

"Ladies first" Harry offered.

"Oh my what a sweet gentleman you are" came her sarcastic response, but she stepped on board anyway and Harry quickly followed her.

The boats cast off presumably powered by magic, a light above each both reflecting off of the dark water of the lake, it was quite beautiful really if you were into that sort of thing.

They slowly approached the castle Harry was reminded of the adventures of Scooby doo and this being the sort of place that would undoubtedly be haunted.

The boats entered a external boathouse and the students dismounted Hagrid leading them into a large chamber with a pair of double doors.

"Wait here." he said leaving them alone in the room.

Harry looked around the chamber at the other students to be, some were huddled in groups whispering others were like him looking around at their future year mates, he saw a couple of dark haired boys already laughing comfortably with each other. The girl who would not be named had fixed a fake bored expression on her face as she waited ignoring anyone brave enough to try and talk to her.

Hearing gasps from behind Harry turned to see Ghosts flying out of the walls he had read about them in Hogwarts a history but seeing them in the flesh well not quite was a surprise, one of these ghosts passed straight through Harry making him shiver.

Seeing his reaction a girl nearby gave a snigger.

No sooner than the ghosts had left the room than a elderly women entered she was little plump with a sincere smile on her face.

"Ahem, Welcome to Hogwarts everyone in just a few moments we will be joining the rest of the school for the welcoming feast, first however we need to get you sorted into your future house" Her voice carried a lot better than harry expected "there are four house Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are here your house mates will be your family and your head of house will be in charge of looking after you. You will receive points for your house for your successes and lose points for any rule breaking at the end of the year the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

"Could all of you please line up and follow me into the Great hall"

Harry took his place in the line as the witch opened the double doors, Revealing a huge hall with four long tables parallel with each other and a fifth shorter table perpendicular to the other tables but just in front of that was a chair and a hat. As He and the rest of the first years entered the hall the students sat at each table turned to stare at them, it was a little unnerving if Harry was honest.

"Now if you would all wait there, Professor Dumbledore would like a few words"

At the centre of the head table a old man with the longest beard Harry had seen stood he moved like a man much younger and carried himself with certainty.

"Thank you Professor Bones, I would like to remind all students that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for all students unless you would like to die a most painful and indignant death, Thank you." He announced looking purposefully towards a table decorated in red and gold.

"When I call your name I you will take a seat and place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, but first a song"

Without a pause the ragged hat on the Chair seemed to come alive a mouth appeared and the hat burst into song

_"I might not be the grandest hat_

_Or in the best repair_

_but when it comes to brains goodluck_

_Finding a hat to compare_

_some hats can keep you nice and warm_

_Or fashionable at a ball_

_But matching students to a house_

_I will beat them all._

_You may belong in Gryffindor_

_where bravery is the best_

_do you have the courage_

_To try me on and face my test?_

_Perhaps your house is hufflepuff_

_Have you an honest heart_

_Loyalty and truth is for you_

_Put me on and I'll do my part_

_Could it be you are Ravenclaw_

_Wit and wisdom are your thing_

_if knowledge is what you seek_

_Try me on and ka-ching_

_Finally there is slytherin_

_where cunning and guile_

_will help your ambitions along_

_try me you will be sure to smile._

_So put me on and do not fear_

_I will find best of each of you_

_Your secret strengths will come out_

_I will find the truth I always do"_

At the end of its song the hat slumped back down and Professor Bones stepped forward with a list.

"Abbott Alice"

A girl stepped forward she seemed a little shy but who could blame her, she took a seat and tentatively placed the hat upon her head.

A few moments passed the girls face flickered with anger before she smilled

"Gryffindor" The hat declared, which was greeted with applause and cheering from the red and gold table.

"Black Bellatrix"

The Girl Harry had shared his journey with stepped up to chair ignoring the rest of the school, she too placed the hat on her head and a brief pause although Harry couldn't see any changes in the girls face.

"Very well then Slytherin" The hat cried out.

The Table at the opposite end with green and silver decorations cheered at the announcement although somewhat less raucously than the Gryffindor.

"Black Sirius"

One of the dark haired boys Harry had seen laughing earlier stepped up to the hat with a look of defiance on his face. No sooner than the hat touched his head than the hat cried out

"This ones a Gryffindor"

The Slytherin table had gone ominously quiet and Harry saw Bellatrix with a look of confusion on her face, meanwhile the Gryffindor table was more than making up for the deathly silence.

"Brown Sophie" Professor Bones continued

Harry wasn't watching however looking at Bellatrix she looked worried a lot more than you would expect someone to be over your cousin being in the wrong house.

"Gryffindor" Came the hats voice and another cheer from that table.

Harry turned his attention back to the Sorting

"Carrow Alecto"

Another girl walked up to the chair and again the hat declared her into Slytherin Harry was beginning to wonder if the other two house were going to get any new students this year.

"Cooper George"

A boy with a crooked nose walked up to the chair placing the hat on his head lopsidedly. The hat took a long time before finally announcing.

"Very well then, Hufflepuff" it was beginning to sound frustrated

The boy walked to the yellow and black table which was cheering for him with a wicked grin on his face.

Another boy was called forward and quickly placed in Slytherin.

"Dursley Harry" The Professor called

Realizing it was time for him Harry tried his best to walk confidently up to the chair lifting the hat off of the seat as he sat and lowering it onto his head.

_Hmm what have we here, a lot of wits yes quite clever aren't you but its not knowledge you after is it no, Very hardworking you've done a lot of research into the wizarding world already and so loyal so very loyal to your parents._

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach realizing where the hat was heading, not Hufflepuff not Hufflepuff he thought to himself.

_Not Hufflepuff you say, you would do well there make a lot of true friends, no you are right of course you are just too ambitious_

"There is only one place for you Slytherin"

Relieved Harry walked over to join his house mates table taking the first free seat available between a much older boy and a girl who could only be a year or 2 older than him.

"Hi I'm Harry" He introduced himself

"I'm Rockwood, Augustus" the boy said taking Harry's hand "and this is my cousin Jessica Parkinson"

"Pleased to meet you" Jessica offered smiling at Harry "I remember my sorting like it was only last year, I was very nervous of course a lot of expectations from pureblood families to end in slytherin."

"That's because it was last year, But Harry I haven't heard of the Dursleys before Half blood are you?"

"Oh no we just recently emigrated to Britain from the US so I could study at Hogwarts"

"Gus why do you have to ruin the fun, I could have him thinking I was a well seasoned member of the school" Jess false moaned.

"I don't think anyone would fool for that you barely look like you've started having accidental magic yet" Augustus teased her with a wicked grin on his face earning himself a playful slap in return.

"Watch it Jess that is if you want to make the quidditch team this year"

"Yes Captain" she replied mock saluting the older boy.

"You two play quidditch?" Harry asked

"Yeah do you play? I'm the team captain" Rockwood told Harry

"Not yet but I was hoping to start"

"Well I'm afraid 1st years aren't allowed on the school team but I'm sure we could play some friendly games sometime." Rockwood offered.

"Yeah that would be great"

"Now we had better get back to the sorting best not to seem to rude" He grinned.

With that they set their attention back to the sorting Harry watched as each student took the hat and waited for the decision he clapped with the rest of the house when another house was called and cheered when someone was placed in Slytherin.

It wasn't long before his blond friend was called.

"Malfoy, Lucious"

Strange Harry was sure he had introduced himself as Draco in the clothes shop.

Malfoy walked proudly up to the seat sitting down and placing the Hat on his head, a moment passed before..

"Wow I like it, Slytherin"

and with that Harry and the rest of the table cheered as his friend walked up to their table making no effort to hide his smile. He sat down opposite Harry taking a deep breath to calm himself, although it seemed to have no effect.

"I Knew it Harry I knew it, we are all in the same house this is going to be a good year!"

"Its going to be a good year indeed Lucious" Harry replied as the last of the students were sorted and food began appearing on the plates in front of them.

_**AN -Thankyou for reading and sticking with me so far, a bit of a slow start with not a lot of anything really happening im just sort of introducing characters on that note i have decided to play it fast and loose with the canon ages for characters changing ages around to suit who i want to right into the story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated as this is my first attempt at writing anything so any pointers or suggestions would be great.**_


	3. The First day

Harry Dursley - The First day

_**This universe belongs to JKR everything you see is hers and I am just a vandal ruining her universe.**_

_**A/N As was pointed out I have spelt Lucius wrong a few time for some reason I naturally type it out as Lucious which is the wrong spelling I will have to make sure I'm more vigilant in keeping my bad habits in check.**_

After the feast was over Harry and Lucius followed the slytherin prefect to the slytherin common room in the dungeons, the password to get into the common room was always the name of a talented manipulator, today it was Fredrich Nietzsche. Harry was surprised to find his belongings already unpacked in the first year boys dormitory, this year there was 5 boys including Harry and Lucius but also sharing their room would be two large boys seemingly they had no first names and were just known as Crabbe and Goyle he wasn't sure which way round it was either, the other boy was a Half blood who claimed to be from the Prince family called Severus Snape his hooked nose and greasy hair had made him a target already for Crabbe and Goyle who seemed to enjoy their large size, Hopefully Harry thought they would not be as magically powerfull as they were physically.

There were less slytherin girls this year apart from bellatrix there was Mellissa Nott a blonde girl Harry hadn't yet spoken too, Alecto Carrow who seemed to particularly enjoy Crabbe and Goyle's bullying of Snape and Finally a toad like girl called Dolores Umbridge, Harry honestly wondered if Witches and Wizards enjoyed giving their children stupid names was there some sort of competition?

After everyone had briefly introduced themselves they went to their dormitories to get some rest before their first classes tomorrow.

Harry had barely laid down in his bed before he had fallen asleep apparently travelling had really taken it out of him but sadly he was not so tired to not suffer from his nightmares, they didn't happen often thinking back they only seemed to come when he did something strange, what he knew now was accidental magic, but every nightmare was the same.

He could never remember what things looked like in his dreams but the sounds stayed with him.

He could hear a Man warning his wife to run before a another mans voice threatened him a flash of green before the woman sobs came again the stranger spoke this time commanding the woman to move out of his way, Harry never understood why she didn't it sounded like she was free to leave but instead another flash of green and she was silent, a slight pause and the stranger was gloating before a final flash of green light and the dream ended.

HE didn't know where the dream came from probably he had seen his parents watching a horror movie when he was really young, But if he had a nightmare it was always the same one and tonight was no different.

He awoke earlier than usual his sheets still coated with his sweat, deciding not to try and get some more sleep he got ready to go to his lesson and headed down into the slytherin common room. He wasn't the only one it seemed Bellatrix had also gotten up early she was sat in one of the armchairs with what looked like the first year potion book facing away from Harry.

"Morning" Harry announced himself as he made his way to another chair with his own potions book.

"oh hello Dursley" she replied evenly "Your up early"

"Yeah well its good to be prepared, first lesson with head of house got to make the right impression"

"You might be ignorant of your betters when they are right in front of you on a train Harry but at least you have more brains than those two half trolls sharing a room with you" Bella replied giving him a small smile.

"Only half troll? I think you are giving them too much credit" Harry joked.

"I didn't say what the other half was did I" she snickered.

"mhm true" Harry grinned glad to get more of reaction from the girl " so what do you reckon the other half is Troglodyte?"

"Well the smell fits but I was actually thinking one of the troll ancestors must of humped a boulder for too long"

"Half Troll Half Rock" Harry paused pretending to think "yeah I think you are onto a winner"

"We Blacks are always on to the winners Harry you can count on that" She replied with a hint of a challenge.

"Speaking of Blacks you seemed pretty surprised about Sirius being in Gryffindor." Harry stated.

Bella gave Harry a glare before answering.

"If you knew anything about us Blacks you would know that no black has ever been sorted into Gryffindor before, its that stupid Potter boys fault." She seemed to be torn between angry and sad.

"I know Gryffindor is a rubbish house but surely its not the end of the world is it?" Harry said hoping to comfort her.

"Of course it is Sirius is inline to become head of Black house their is no way they will let a Gryffindor be head of the house, My Aunt (his mother) will probably burn him off the tree if he doesn't get resorted"

"What they would kick him out of the house for getting sorted into Gryffindor?" This was ridiculous she had to be tricking him.

"You don't know my family like I do, my sister Andromeda was been Burnt off because her Husband is a muggleborn I don't know what she was thinking now I have no one to tell me about Hogwarts."

Harry didn't know what to think he knew from his reading that a lot of the pureblood families took their blood status seriously but he hadn't realised it was this extreme.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella, I'm sure you will do fine anyway" he offered.

"Of course I will Dursley I'm a Black still" she said turning her attention back to her book. Harry took this as an end to the conversation and followed suit opening his book and re reading some of the instructions for potions.

It wasn't long before other slytherins started to make their way down into the common room some studying others playing various wizarding games and chatting with their friends, soon so they were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was a little inconvenient having to eat breakfast in the Great Hall Harry thought since they were going back down to the dungeons for their potions lessons.

The food had not diminished in quality since the opening feast Harry was glad to see, there was a healthy choice between cereals and a all the requirements to make more than a full English breakfast, Harry opted for the Dudley choice piling onto his plate plenty of bacon and egg.

Towards the end of Breakfast dozens of owls flew into the Hall carry various parcels some were forgotten items others letters and in the case of a large eagle owl flying to Lucius a newsletter. Curious Harry looked at the paper with Lucius who skipped to the sporting section but not before Harry saw the date on the paper read 2nd September 1970 he shrugged it off thinking Wizards kept a different Date system. There was also an article about the increase in muggleborn students this year and what it could mean for future law changes.

Harry and the rest of slytherin house gathered their belongings and made there way back down to the dungeons and there first lesson of the year.

They made it into the Potions class rooms taking seats Harry and Lucius sat together Crabbe and Goyle also sharing a table whilst Snape was forced to sit alone and share a table with a gryffindor.

It wasn't long before the gryffindors arrived seeing Snape alone a red headed girl went and sat down with him, Harry noticed Sirius walk in talking to a boy who looked oddly similar to Harry presumably this was James Potter, he noticed that Bella was determinedly ignoring Sirius as he walked in.

As the final gryffindors made their way to their seats Professor Slughorn walked into the room.

"Good Morning students welcome to Hogwarts and your first Potions lesson." he sounded genuinely excited to be there which to Harry was a good sign. "Your first year in potions is to give you a grounding in what ingredients are used for what the best way to harvest them we will also be covering some basic potions, Today we will be attempting to brew the Forgetfulness potion so I can get an idea at each of your starting level. First however there will be a quick quiz so lets see who has been reading their potions book."

He paused looking around the room gauging the reaction of his students.

"Now who can tell me where you would find a bezoar?"

Harry's hand went up as did Snape's Bella's and the Redhead Gryffindor.

"aah Mr Snape have a go"

"The stomach of a goat sir"

"Very good" the Professor said enthusiastically "and miss Evans can you tell me what bezoars would be used for?"

The girl next to Snape hesitated slightly "its an antidote for most poisons professor"

"Excellent both of you 5 points to gryffindor and 5 points to slytherin" The professor announced making a note. "and who knows the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Again the same 4 hands went up. Miss Black?"

"There is no difference they are both the same plant aconite"

"Very good now finally Mr Dursley can you tell me what asphodel and wormwood could be used to make?"

Harry had to think for a moment he knew it was not a potion made in first year, but he did remember reading about it in the properties of ingredients.

"Is it for a sleeping potion sir?"

"Very good my boy yes they are both used in the making of the draught of the living dead a most powerful sleeping potion. Another 5 points each for slytherin and I hope the rest of you start reading your potion books like these four clearly have." He said looking around the classroom.

"Now the rest of the lesson will be spent making your forgetfulness potions if you need any assistance I will be at the front of class and you can get your ingredients from the cabinet at the front as well... Don't just sit there get started"

The class quickly started opening their books trying to find what they would need for their potions luckily Harry had glanced it over earlier that morning and new roughly which page the potion.

"Lucky me I'm sat with a potions nerd" Teased Lucius.

"Why do you think your lucky? I'm not gonna help you" Harry joked as he and Lucius headed to the potions cabinet with the ingredients list. Bellatrix arrived at the same time seemingly she remembered the page as well.

"Oh Lucy is Harry going to give you some private tuition to keep you ahead of the trolls" She asked with a mock patronizing tone.

"Funny you mention trolls _trixie_ aren't you in a marriage contract with one?" Lucius replied smoothly.

"Call me Trixie again Lucius and I will make sure your next sleep is your last" She threatened him "And nothing has been signed with that Lestrange boy."

"I've got our stuff" Harry called to Lucius hoping to break up any trouble between the two before it started.

They headed back to their desk and began following the instructions Harry had read them through a couple of times before and felt confident in what he needed to do and after an hour and a half of brewing he had a potion almost matching the description in the text book. Professor Slughorn came to inspect their potions.

"Aah very good first attempt Mr Dursley, a little off on your timings but apart from that a perfect potion and Mr Malfoy I believe you added the mistletoe berries whilst the potion was a bit too cool, but a good try"

"Miss Black very good as well but perhaps a little generous with your River water, Miss Evans Mr Snape these are perfect I say we do have some real talent in the class I can only hope the rest of your year group is half as good!"

Harry looked over and did see that the two potions they had made matched the description of the potion perfectly. Looking around the rest of the classroom Harry noticed not all the students had done so well Crabbe and Goyle proved Bellatrix right Crabbe's potion looked like someone had been sick in his cauldron and Goyle seemed to of evaporated all of his cauldrons contents. The Professor sighed seeing the amount of success or lack of the two boys had had.  
"Attention to detail is very important lads, I hope next time you focus a little harder, I wouldn't want students in my house to do poorly in my own subject now would I." He said trying to encourage them " Now off you all go, class dismissed"

Harry enjoyed his first lesson with Professor Slughorn although the man was a little overly friendly he was fair and seemed kind so far to Harry privately though he had hoped to be best in classes it seemed to Harry that the students most successful in magic were also the ones most popular almost the opposite to how things were in the muggle world.

The slytherins made their way back up to the Great Hall after the morning spent in potions to get some lunch before the second class defence against the dark arts. Some of the students didn't seem to have enjoyed their first lesson quite as much as Harry had.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit with your Mudblood girlfriend" Crabbe jeered as Snape took a seat at the table.

"She's not my girlfriend I was forced to sit with her" Snape replied but Harry remembered Snape seeming to enjoy her company. "Anyway your only mad because your potion looked like one of Goyle's bogeys."

That seemed to shut Crabbe up although he was probably trying to come up with something 'clever' to say, Bellatrix seemed to have taken an interest however.

"So why were you helping her then?"

"I wasn't helping her"

"So she was cheating then?" Bellatrix seemed a genuinely interested.

"No I don't think so she was ahead of me for some of the potion anyway" Snape said.

"That's not possible her potion was better than mine, she must of had help from someone, Slughorn pherhaps"

"My potion was better than yours no one was helping me" Snape was getting a bit cross although Harry wasn't sure if it was because Bellatrix hadn't said his was better or if her accusing Lily of cheating.

"at least your a half blood though she is just a muggleborn"

"Well maybe she is just good at potions." Snape said getting exasperated

"My dad said that muggleborns are weak at magic though she shouldn't be top in the class" Bellatrix was sounding genuinely worried.

"She isn't going to be top in the class, I will be" Snape declared.

"Maybe there isn't much magic needed in potions" Lucius consoled "I mean all you do is wave your wand over the potion a couple of times"

"Your just saying that cause you sucked" Harry teased.

"some of us have better things to do than read the potions books 400 times before class" Lucius replied smugly.

"yeah Harry Lucius has to preen himself for several hours everyday."

"Your just jealous because my hair looks better than yours Bella"

"I wouldn't mess with me especially when we have defence next, its the perfect opportunity to hex you." Bella taunted.

"point taken" Lucius replied turning to his food.

It wasn't long before the lunch break was over and they were heading to the defence classroom together, unlike potions they had to wait outside the room in a line for the professor to arrive. Whilst they were waiting Harry got the chance to look at his counterparts in Gryffindor there were five boys Sirius and James seemed to be the leaders of the group with them was a small mousey looking boy a pale boy who looked a little unwell and a pudgy boy. Besides Lily there was 3 other girls another muggleborn, Harry remembered hearing Crabbe or Goyle talking about her, she did seem a little out of depth and hadn't done well in potions although still better than the two slytherins, and girl he had seen in potions scolding the last girl for some mistake. After a short wait the professor arrived, he was a relatively tall man nowhere near as old as the other professors Harry had seen he was in good shape it seemed although hard to tell through wizarding robes.

"Good Evening students, I hope you have had a good first lesson my name is Professor Warwick. Now unlike in your other lessons I will be choosing your seats for you, if you follow me inside you will find your name at a table of four"

Harry and the rest of the class followed the professor inside, Harry quickly found his seat next to him was Severus and across from him James and the pale boy. James did not look at all happy Harry guessed he didn't like being separated from his friends.

"Now that you have taken your seats we an begin" Professor Warwick started "Since it is our first lesson together I have opted for a little bit of fun to get the year started, today we will be learning the wand lighting charm 'Lumos' which should help to keep you out of the dark, if you are all sucessful then i will enlighten you of what you will be learning for the rest of the year" He grinned a little at his own pun, Harry wondered if he had planned it.

"Now the wand movement is very simple a simple flick of your wrist like so, clearly speak the incantation 'Lumos'." He flicked his wand and a light appeared softly glowing from the tip of his wand.

"if you need to open your books for the instructions but otherwise you can get started just remember to keep your wands pointed away from your class mates we don't want anyone sent off to the hospital wing already!"

With permission the classroom erupted into a din of waving wands and shouts of various words resembling Lumos, looking around the room and seeing those who had started trying were having no success Harry decided to double check the spell in his book before he got started. No sooner than he had reached the page than he heard.

"Lumos" and the a ball of light appeared in front of him hurting his eyes and leaving spots in his vision.

Looking up he saw James had managed the spell either that or summoned the sun into the room.

"aah very good Mr Potter but perhaps a little too much gusto, try again and try to control how much strength you give the spell." The professor said before continuing to move around the room correcting students as he went.

Harry quickly read the spell again got his wand out making sure he was facing away from any class mates he flicked his wrist called out "Lumos" and was happy to see a faint glow from his wand not quite as bright as the professor's trying again he managed to get the glow brighter checking the rest of the class he saw many others had managed the spell but some were still struggling.

The pale boy Remus cast the spell on his first try and soon after Severus successfully cast it.

"So that's what you did in potions is it snake, copied off of us Gryffindor's to try and look good" James challenged the boy unfairly Snape had been reading his book not paying James or Remus any attention.

"Clearly he wasn't copying you otherwise we would of all been blinded, again." Harry taunted.

"What would you know of it, last time I checked Lumos was a light spell not a dark one and everyone knows that slytherins all turn out to be dark wizards." It seemd their were to sides to the prejudiced beliefs in the wizarding world.

"That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard" sadly it wasn't "Professor Slughorn is a slytherin and he hardly seems evil to me"

"isn't that what a Dark wizard would want you to think" James said triumphantly.

"Well if that's the case then if I was a dark wizard i would want to get sorted into gryffindor as no one would suspect that" Harry could swear he saw Remus grin at that "in fact I think you are the only Dark wizard here seeing as you are accusing everyone else of it"

James looked crossly at Harry.

"Comon Remus lets go see what Sirius is up to" and with that he got up and left Remus followed after looking back at Harry and Snape with an apologetic look.

"You know you didn't have to say anything to him I can look after myself" Snape told Harry.

"Us slytherins got to stick together, I know you would have my back"

Snape looked a little embarrassed "well thanks"

Harry went back to practising the amount of light he produced and after a few minutes the professor called for attention.

"Thank you, it looks to me like everyone has managed the spell fantastically" looking around Harry could see dozens of wand tips lit up his was glowing faintly but he hadn't tried the second half of the spell to put the light out. "Now im sure you don't want your wands glowing for the rest of the lesson so turn those off. Hold you wand so that it points straight up, Good, now with me the incantation is 'Nox' ok on three, One two three..." the whole room called 'Nox' and the room becoming noticeablly dimmer.

"Very good, now the rest of the lesson will be spent learning the limitations of the spell what you can do with it and what you can't do so get back to your seats and open your books."

The rest of the lesson the professor spent explaining how spells were affected by Lumos being active on a wand and the various enchantments it was used in around a typical wizarding house.

Towards the end of the lesson as promised the professor explained the years syllabus it was largely focussed around how to defend and manage various dark creatures such as imps with a few spells mixed in. He also gave them homework despite the groans from many of the students they were to give a list of basic spells they should not cast whilst Lumos was active and what would happen if you did, Points were promised to the most imaginative spell.

After being dismissed from Defence they headed up to the Great hall for the evening meal the group was quiet at first digging into the piles of food in front of them as they started to slow down conversations started up.

"You should of seen that mudblood girl katie smith" Alecto started "she was waving her hands around like a lunatic in defence couldn't cast a simple spell what a waste of space"

Croyle guffawed as Alecto did an imitation, Harry couldn't help but hope that Alecto struggled to cast a more advanced spell at some point.

Lucius quietly whispered to harry "I don't know why those two are laughing a swear the professor had to cast the spell for them so he could move the lesson a long"

"So Katie couldn't cast the spell?" Bellatrix asked sharply.

"Well no she managed in the end" Alecto admitted.

"hmm Lily struggled at first too but she managed okay I guess" Bellatrix said sounding thoughtful.

"Harry team tryouts are on Friday you want to watch them" Lucius offered

"Yeah of course what spots are up?"

"Well mainly seeker but anyone can tryout for a position if they can do better than the current player except keeper that's were the captain plays"

"Sounds like no one is safe"

"yeah its good for the team though a lot of teams just keep the same players unless they quit or do so bad they 'have' to get rid of them"

"make sense" Harry agreed "we have flying lessons before then maybe we can try out my broom after the tryouts are done" he offered.

"Awesome only reason I invited you" Lucius teased.

The meal finished Harry headed down to the slytherin common room taking a seat he started looking through his books for spells he shouldn't mix with Lumos.

"Wow Harry you are the regular geek aren't you are you sure the hat didn't say ravenclaw"

"Hey! I'm not doing this because I like learning I want those house points ok and it would be nice to make that potter boy look bad"

"oh I see how it is, you've already made a friend in other houses and a potter no less!" Lucius said with mock hurt "a traitor to the house, have fun with your homework harry I'm going to make some quidditch bets" he said pulling out the paper he had had earlier and going to the sports section.

After looking through his books in front of the warm fire Harry began to feel tired and headed up to his Bed for some sleep before the next day.

Sleep came quickly too him But again the dream returned more clear than before.

**A/N Thanks for the reading and sticking with me so far took me far longer than it should have to write this chapter real life can be distracting, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. I appreciate any comments or reviews you may have. **


End file.
